


Have you said it? - I love you

by Mxrvel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxrvel/pseuds/Mxrvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Stilinski is a Werewolf and member of the McCall Pack. She's the twin sister of Stiles with whom she secretly shares a long-time crush, Lydia Martin. But when hunters develop a new poison, Lucy gets infected. Lucy doesn't want to believe it. She is scared. When all of the sudden, Lydia shows up on her front porch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you said it? - I love you

Powerless, Lucy grabbed the doorknob. The numb feeling was getting worse and every breath was so hard to take that she was breathing very quickly. She opened the door. As her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness on the porch, she could determine that it was Lydia who stood there, a few steps from the door.   
She looked scared and worried, but she seemed relieved when she saw Lucy. She took a deep breath but then she seemed confused.   
„What is happening to you?“, she asked. Lydia could see that her friend wasn't in a good state. Lucy was pale and she held the doorknob with such an effort, that Lydia was worried she would fall.   
Lydia was slowly panicking. Something was wrong, she knew that. Something was very wrong. Or else she wouldn't even be there. Or else she wouldn't have driven through the whole town like a crazy Eichenhouse patient.   
„I- I sensed your death.“, she blurted out.   
That was when Lucy lost control over her body. Her eyes were wide, everything was spinning. She lost her hold on the door and slipped. Lucy fell towards the ground.  
Somehow Lydia managed to catch her. She wasn't sure how, but she knew that she slowly moved the younger one to the couch. She shut the door, only to be next to Lucy in a matter of seconds.   
Lucy pulled herself together so she could look into Lydia's eyes. Everything was going wrong. Everything. Yes, there was nothing that Lucy wanted more than spending time with Lydia, without the whole pack around, but not like this. She wanted a date with the strawberry-blonde girl. Not a night she might not manage to survive.   
Stupid poisoned bullets! Stupid hunters!, Lucy thought to herself.   
Almost a year ago she started to develop feelings for her brother's long-time crush. She couldn't help herself. She didn't mean to harm her brother and she wasn't quite sure what was going on with her. Lucy was never one of those teenagers that closed her eyes to the truth just because it was easier, but when she fell for Lydia, she kept the truth hidden, buried in her brain. She just didn't know what to do.   
After a while, she came to terms with it, but it was her little secret. She was planning on telling Stiles someday, not the fact that she was in love with Lydia, but that she was pretty sure that she was a lesbian.   
And in that year, in which she learned all these things about herself (partly because of the help of Danny), the focus was on so many things. It was a fast, crazy year. There was the car crash in which Lucy was a part, there was an unwanted adventure with a mythological creature and there was the future that had to be planned. College, S.A.T´s and roommates. And along the way she was bitten by her brothers best friend and joined his pack.  
The fact that she wouldn't have any of these, not college, not roommates and not Lydia, was like a sharp pain inside of Lucy.   
„Lucy? Do you hear me? You need to tell me what happened!“, Lydia repeated.   
„The bullet...It was poisoned.“, Lucy stuttered.  
Lucy wasn´t the person to stutter. Actually, she never did. Lucy and stuttering? No!   
„Then why didn´t you say anything! We need to bring you to Deaton right now!“, she commanded. She grabbed her phone and typed in Scott's number.  
„No! Don't call Scott!“, Lucy begged. With her remaining strength, she managed to steal the phone from Lydia, so she could hide it behind her back.  
„But they have to meet us at the animal clinic! Stiles needs to know what happened, they have to tell Deaton what he needs to know before we get there and-“  
„Lydia.“  
Lydia avoided eye contact. She was breathing deeply, trying to control herself. When she looked up, tears had formed in her eyes.  
„We´re not going to the animal clinic, right? Because it was the new poison?", she asked quietly. Lucy nodded. She didn't want Lydia to be there. She wanted her beside her, but she wanted Lydia to be okay and seeing someone you know die wasn't okay. Lydia had been through this way to many times.  
„Please“, she begged, „I can't loose you. I can't!“  
Lucy started to cry. She tried to control herself but she couldn´t. She sobbed, but she smiled.  
„Big words, Martin.“, she joked.  
„I'm not joking.“, Lydia claimed.  
Lucy felt her heart stop, but not in the dying kind of way, but in the way, Lydia Martin made her feel.   
„I love you, Lucy. I didn't want you to know because I thought it would make you uncomfortable. I didn't know if you even like girls that kinda way and I didn't want to get you into a bad situation because of Stiles. But I do, I love you.“, she said clearly.  
Lucy was feeling weaker and weaker every second, but those three words felt like someone was setting her insides on fire. It was sadness and pain, but it was also happiness. A silver lining on a dark horizon that was about to go dark forever.  
The two of them were sitting in silence, not able to say anything. Lydia was sobbing now, and Lucy felt like she was in an alternate universe.   
„I love you too.“  
It was just a quiet confession, but Lydia heard her. She dried her eyes and leaned forward.  
And their lips collided in a promise they couldn't keep. Tasting like tears, but soft and sweet. The kiss said more than words could, but they separated fast. There were other things to do.  
Lydia sat on the couch next to her. Both of them knew from this moment, that there was nothing else to do. Lucy was dying and the best thing to do for Lydia was to stay with her. Lucy was afraid. She didn't want to die. So Lydia tried to distract her. Lucy grew more tired every second so she just laid herself into Lydia's lap and allowed the green eyed girl to take her hand. Lydia talked about her plans for the future, Lucy's plans for the future and everything that would happen. Lucy listened and added what she wanted. Nearly half an hour passed until Lucy reached the point where she felt safe enough to make a decision.  
„Lydia“, she broke into a story about the Univerity of Oxford, „can you call Stiles please?“  
„Of course.“, she replied. She was fighting back tears, ever since she started talking about Graduation. But instead of crying she just held Lucy's hand a bit tighter. She typed the number into her phone and set it on the speaker. She placed it next to them on the couch table and waited.  
„Lydia? Everything okay? You haven´t been answering your phone. We tried to call you.“  
„I'm fine it's just... Somethings wrong. It's about Lucy, Stiles.“, Lydia answered.   
Silence.  
„Please don't tell me that- Oh God don't you dare tell me that-  
„She didn't find my body if you think that.“, Lucy interrupted. He sounded relieved but not fully okay.  
„What's wrong? You sound terrible.“  
Lucy sobbed. Lydia took care of it. She explained everything, but so short that Lucy had problems to progress what she said.  
„Where are you! I'm coming right now. We'll find something. I promise. Just... Hold on okay? Scott can do something.“  
„Stiles.“ That was clear enough. Stiles stopped.  
„I'm okay, really. It's okay.“, Lucy muttered. But Stiles sounded like he was about to break down.  
„No! Nothing is fine! Where the hell are you? You can't leave me! You can't do this to me!“, he screamed. Lucy and Lydia could hear Scott, trying to calm him down.  
„I love you.“, she whispered.  
„I love you too.“  
Lucy felt like she was breaking. Her brother was the closest friend she had. Her best friend since they were young. She wanted to say that he would be okay, that he should be happy. But nothing left her mouth. She tightened her grip around Lydia's hand.   
„I'm tired.“  
„I know. It´s okay, Lucy. You can let go.“, Lydia whispered.  
Lydia started crying again and Lucy sobbed.   
„I'm scared.“  
„I know. You can be, but I'm with you. You can just let go. I'm here.“  
And that´s when Lucy drifted into a sleep she wouldn´t wake up from. 

Lydia sobbed uncontrollably, that was when Stiles and the rest of the pack knew it was over. Kira cried quietly into Scotts T-Shirt. Scott himself was so shocked he could do nothing but wrap his arms around his girlfriend. Malia just stood there, watching Stiles.  
Stiles cried.  
He grabbed what he could find and threw it at the wall.  
Lydia began to panic.  
„She's gone. She's gone.“, she said to herself, louder and louder until she almost screamed.  
It was a harsh truth. Especially when there are supernatural ways to heal someone.  
Lucy Stilinski was gone. And she would never return.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> So, my first story on here. Posted it on Tumblr recently but changed it up a bit. Feel free to say something. I'm open to comments and critics. 
> 
> LG Lucy


End file.
